Hush
by HollyElise93
Summary: It's a songfic/drabble kind of thing, but not really. The stories are still connected to one another, so is that still considered as a drabble? This shows how Draco courts Hermione. I know that Hush by SoMo is about how he'll give his girl everything in the world, Draco does that too in this fanfic but Hermione is against him giving her gifts.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Hogwarts, students loitering the hallway, chattering about. Everything was the same, except maybe for a furious Hermione Granger. She was holding a bouquet of roses, and when I say bouquet, I meant a big, very, very big, huge, no, enormous bouquet. And when I say holding I meant she was hugging the bouquet. She almost tripped once or twice since she can't really see where she was going.

Now, you might be wondering, why the hell is she furious? I mean, she just received a bouquet of roses, right? And not just a bouquet, a huge one. Most girls dream of being given one. But then again, our Hermione's not most girls, isn't she?

She arrived the Great Hall and immediately search for the blond who sent her the flowers. She spotted him laughing with his friends at the end of the Slytherin table. She walked towards where he sat, muttering about how he was such a show-off git.

"Ah, Granger. I see you've received my gift." He said with a smirk when he saw her approach.

"I'm here to return them, Malfoy. I told you before and I'm only going to repeat it once. I don't need your gifts. Now here's your flowers so you can shove it up where the sun doesn't shine." She dropped the bouquet at the table and walked away, muttering about how she doesn't even like roses.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been weeks since the bouquet incident. Ever since that episode, Draco stopped giving her gifts but he didn't stop wooing her. He still sends her love notes, in the form of his famous crane origami, of course. He still walks her to her class, okay he tries to. Hey! It's not his fault that Hermione's a strong independent woman that doesn't like to be walked from class to class.

 _Flashback_

 _"Where's your next class?" He asked her as he stood by the edge of her table._

 _"Why?" She asked him as she grab her bag and slipped it on her shoulder._

 _"So I can walk you to it, of course." He said with a slight chuckle and then he gave her one of his most mind blowing smile. Yes, smile, no, not a smirk. A smile._

 _"You do know it's already lunch break, right?" She said and walked pass by him._

 _His smile faltered when he realized that she was right. He caught up to her and said "Alright, I'll walk you to you class after lunch then."_

 _She stopped walking and faced him. "Look, Malfoy. I don't need you or anybody to walk me from my class to another. I don't need anyone to carry my books for me. I can handle myself, thank you very much."_

 _End of Flashback_

So yeah, He tries every now and then, but not very often. He doesn't want to piss her off, now does he. I mean, He's trying to convince her to go out with him, and pissing her of is not the way to do that.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n : This is a Ron/Pansy chapter. So, yeah.**

"What are you supposed to be?" Draco asked his best friend, Blaise. They were currently at the Great Hall for the Halloween party -costume party, and Blaise was currently sporting leaves and red balls.

"I'm a mistletoe." He answered.

"It's a Halloween party, Blaise."

"Look man, Dumbledore announced this on the very last minute." Blaise reasoned out.

"And you couldn't think of anything else?"

"Nope. Don't worry I can still be your wing man" He said.

"I don't need you to be my wing man." Draco told him. "No, no. I don't _want_ you to be my wing man."

"Of course you do. Look at it this way, You will go and talk to Granger, then I will stand between you two, and since I'm a mistletoe, you will get the chance to kiss her." Blaise proudly told Draco.

"No." He said shaking his head, "Just no." He added then walked out on Blaise.

'"Hey man, have you tried this?" Ron asked as he approached Blaise with a pumpkin shaped cupcake on his hand. "This are really good."

"No thanks, I'm good." Blaise replied.

"Suit yourself." Ron said and then ate the cupcake.

"There you are Blaise, Daphne's been looking all over for you." Pansy told him. "What are you, anyway?" She asked.

"I'm a mistletoe!" He answered exasperatedly. Then it hit him. "I'm a mistletoe." He whispered.

"I heard you the first time." Pansy said.

"No. I'm a mistletoe."

"I know, you said that. Like three times now."

"Pansy, what do you do when there's a mistletoe?"

"I'm not going to kiss you!" She shouted.

"Not me." He whispered to her then not so subtlety pointed at Ron who was munching on what it seemed like his 5th pumpkin cupcake and was oblivious at what was happening. Blaise knew that his friend fancied the red head and this was the her chance.

"What? NO!" She shouted quietly to Blaise.

"Why not."

"Because!"

"Because nothing."

"Ugh! I hate you." Pansy told him.

"Nah, you love me." He smirked at her and watched one of his best friends pluck up her courage and kiss the red head.

"Wow." Was all Ron could say when Pansy pulled back. It turns out that Ron also fancied Pansy but was too shy to approach her.

And that my friends was how Ron and Pansy got together.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: yeah, I completely forgot to upload this during Christmas. My fault, and I'm sorry. It has been a hectic holiday season.)**

Ah, Christmas. Everybody's most awaited time of the year. All the decorations, the holiday food, snow, and of course, the presents. Yes, presents. It's the perfect time to give Hermione a gift, since it's Christmas, she won't think it's just another 'bribe', as she likes to call it, for her to go out with him.

Hermione and her friends was gathered around the Christmas tree by the fireplace in her Head's dorm. They were exchanging gifts when Malfoy entered. He just came from the Slytherin Dorm to celebrate Christmas with his friends.

"Ah, Draco, there you are." Harry greeted him. "We've been waiting for you."

"Yeah, come on then. Time to open the gifts." Ron said as he slid to his side to make room for Draco.

It's weird isn't it? Harry and Ron talking to him casually? No. Not really. In fact, they got along real good. and if Pansy and Daphne didn't have the sniffles, they would have been here too.

"Here's your gift from Pansy." Draco said to Ron as he gave him a box.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to bring it here. I would go there later to check up on her."

" How are they, anyway?" Asked Ginny.

"Still sick, but a little better."

"Stop chit-chatting and let's open the presents." Said Neville and they all agreed.

After a while, all gifts have been opened, wrappers covered the floor, Hermione's friends left the Head dorm to go back to their own. Hermione realized that Draco didn't give her a gift and she was somewhat disappointed. I know she told him not to give her anymore gifts. I know she told him that she doesn't need him to buy her stuff. I know she told him that she could shove those things up where the sun doesn't shine, but it's Christmas.

"You've probably thinking why I didn't get you a present." Draco interrupted her train of thoughts.

"No I wasn't." She lied.

"I can hear the gears in your head, you know. And you know better than to lie to me, I can read you like an open book." He said as he sat at the couch.

"I'm not lying." She lied again.

"You know what I've learned living with you this past few months? Your voice rises a pitch or two every time you lie." He said with a smirk and a slight wiggle of his eyebrows.

"I was just thinking how my friends doesn't have the decency to clean our dorm after they have created this mess." She replied calmly.

Draco chuckled and waved his wand. One moment, the floor was covered with wrappers, the next it was spotless. "Are you okay now?" He asked her.

Not really understanding the meaning of his question, of whether she was ok now that the floor is now clean or if she's okay-okay, not going to lie anymore okay, she said 'Yes'.

"You're lying again."

"No, I'm not." She insisted with a stomp of her foot which made Draco laugh. "Are you laughing at me?"

"No, I'm laughing at the way you're acting." He said as he stood up and begun to walk up to her. "You sound like a child throwing a tantrum because she didn't get what she wanted for Christmas."

"You don't know what I want."

"Actually..." He started as he fumbled inside his pocket, "I do." He said as he raised his hand in front of Hermione's face. In his hand, was a silver chain and dangling from the chain was a silver calla lily with diamonds as it's spadix. Hermione's eyes widen slightly at the sight of the necklace, which didn't go unnoticed by Draco.

That was it, it was the necklace that she was looking at the jewellery store not a week ago when Harry asked her to come with him to search for the perfect gift for Ginny. But how the heck did he knew about it? He wasn't there, was he?

"I remembered a while back when I sent you roses, you gave them back and muttered about how you didn't like roses so I asked Ginny what you're favourite flower is. No, that was a lie. I asked Harry first but he didn't know. So I asked Ron, he didn't know either. What kind of best friends do you have? They don't even know what your favourite flower is. Then I asked Ginny. Thank God for Ginny Weasley." He rambled and realized that Hermione was just staring at the necklace. "Well?" He called for her attention.

"I specifically told you not to buy me gifts, Malfoy."

"Back to Malfoy now, aren't we? I thought we were making progress." He teased her a little.

"Well, you thought wrong." She said and turned to walk away.

"Can't you just bloody accept the gift and say thank you like a normal person?" He called after her and she stopped walking. "I know you like it, Hermione. I saw the look on your face when you saw it."

"I can't accept that, Draco." She said as she faced him. "It's way too expensive."

"I'm a Malfoy, nothing's too expensive for a Malfoy." He said walking up to her. "Besides, you're much more to me than a couple hundred galleons." He said as he walked behind her and placed it around her neck. _"That and you're going to be a Malfoy someday."_ He thought.

"Thank you." She said as she turned around to face him. She then did something that stunned him. She worked up her courage and went to her tippy toes and kissed him. "Happy Christmas." She then walked pass by him and up the stairs to her room.

"Happy Christmas indeed." He said to himself and touched his cheeks where her kiss still lingers and smiled to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Soooooo sorry for the late post. Here's my new year dramione story.)

December 31. Everybody's busy preparing for the New Year's Ball, except for one. Our Head Girl. No, it isn't because she was a spoilsport, nor because she didn't enjoy going to balls and parties - because as much as she hates to admit it, she did enjoy going to such events. She's not going to the ball because three days after Christmas, she caught the sniffles.

Draco felt bad for her and is actually blaming himself for her getting sick. He thinks it's because either he didn't take good care of her or that he involuntary acted as the virus carrier from their Slytherin friends. Which Hermione thinks is a both ridiculous reasons. One, she can take care of herself, thank you very much, and two, if he did carry the virus, he would have gotten sick himself, which Draco argued that he had a much better immune system than her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"You're Head Boy, Draco. You're responsibility is the students."

"You're a student too."

"I am. But I said 'students'. Plural. Go and make sure that they behave and doesn't give McGonagall's too much head ache."

A few hours in, Draco already had enough. His feet hurts from dancing with all of those girls who doesn't have a date, his friends had kept on asking why _he_ didn't have a date, and he misses Hermione so much. So he decided to head back to his dorm and spend the rest of the night with his favourite witch.

"What are you doing here? It's not even midnight yet." Hermione asked him as he entered their dorm.

"Yeah well, it's not really fun out there without you." He replied as he sat beside her on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Really?" She asked him after sipping from her mug of hot chocolate.

"Yeah. Everybody misses you."

"Really?"

"Okay, maybe just me."

"Thought so." She stated as she placed her mug on the coffee table.

"That and I had to dance with all of the girls without dates. And let me tell you, Millie? Not a very graceful dancer. She stepped on my foot twice, maybe ever thrice, no, no, I'm pretty sure its fries."

"Fries?"

"Once, twice, thrice, fries." He said nonchalantly which made Hermione giggle.

"At least you've got to dance." She told him, sighing.

"Wait here." Draco told her and immediately got up and went to his room.

"Where else am I going to go?" She muttered to herself.

"Here, open it." He told her as he placed a big box on top of the coffee table.

"What is this?" She asked him, scooting closer to the box.

"Just open it." He told her again and she did. When she saw what was inside the box, she gasped.

"Dray... It's beautiful." She told him as she pulled out the dress. It was a dress. A gorgeous sequins beaded strapless sweetheart gold and white ball gown.

"Well, it has to be. Nothing but the best for the best, no? I was thinking of getting a green one but I don't think you'd appreciate me forcing my house colours on you"

"Draco, I told you, no more gifts." She said as she put the dress back inside the box.

"Don't think of it as _a_ gift, think of it as a thank you for saying yes to me when I asked you to the ball. Albeit, you didn't get to go because you got sick."

"Dray..."

"Would you just put the bloody dress on and dance with me, woman?" He half shouted and half demanded.

"Alright! No need to yell." She told him and got the dress back out.

"Thank you." He said as he watched her retreat to her room to put on the dress.

"You don't expect me to put on makeup and do my hair, do you?" She asked him through her doorway.

"Love, you don't need makeup. You don't need to do your hair. Hell, you don't even to wear that dress." He told her as he advance towards her, looking at her. "You'll still look beautiful, no matter what.

"Then why did you even give me this?"

"Because I know you want to. And besides, it matches the necklace I gave you at Christmas."

"Fine." She told him and went in her room and shut the door behind her.

Draco was sitting in front of the fireplace, patiently waiting for her to come out. He was so focused on looking at the fire that he didn't hear the door to her door open. He didn't notice her standing behind him, not until she heard her clear her throat. His head snapped to where she was standing. She was beautiful. Stunning even. And that was without fixing herself up. Not that there's something to fix. She was perfect.

"Would you stop staring at me? You're making me nervous." She told him.

"I'm sorry." He said standing up. "You look... Wow." He said as he came near her. He stared at her with a smile on his lips and love in his eyes.

"That's it. I'm taking this off." She said and started to retreat.

"Nuh-uh, Granger. You ain't going nowhere. Not until you dance with me." He told her, pulling her back to him.

"There isn't even music." She told him and as if on cue, a tune was played.

"Flowers, milady?" He said as he materialized a bouquet of Calla Lilies from behind him.

"Is this supposed to impress me? You know that I know about magic, right?" She teased, whispering to him.

"Shh. Don't let anyone hear you that I used magic." He joked back in which, she giggled.

"Thank you." She said as she accepted the flowered from him.

"May I have this dance?" He asked as he held his hand out for her to take.

"Yes you may." She answered and placed the bouquet down.

And they did, they danced for the rest of the night. This has to be one of the best decision Draco had ever made, ditching the party. This way, not only that he enjoyed himself, he enjoyed it with Hermione, and it seemed like she enjoyed herself too. On midnight, she gave him a peck on the cheeks, like she did on Christmas, and said good night.

Two days later, Draco got the sniffles. Hermione felt guilty about it but Draco told her not to sweat it, that it was long overdue and he was bound to get sick sooner or later. Might as well be from her, he joked.


End file.
